The Neuroimaging Core (NIC) is the newest component of the IADC and was funded by a competitive supplement in May 2009. Several scientific themes guide the NIC: (1) Imaging as an in-vivo window to neuropathological processes and (2) as a biomarker for early detection and treatment response; (3) The integration of imaging and genetics is an important new direction with great promise for assessing candidate genes/pathways and discovery of new molecular mechanisms; (4) Translational imaging research with common methodology across clinical studies and animal models; and (5) The need for transdisciplinary collaborative teams and educational opportunities. The overarching goal is to support advanced neuroimaging technology and scientific collaboration for clinical and translational research studies within the Indiana ADC and to serve as a regional and national resource. Specific Aims: (1) Support currently funded research in the IADC, IU Center for Aging Research, and related programs that currently employs or could benefit from advanced neuroimaging; (2) Expand transdisciplinary regional neuroscience research using advanced neuroimaging tools to study disease mechanisms and treatments for neurodegeneration; (3) Support and collaborate with major national and intemationai AD-related research consortia using neuroimaging and genetics methods; (4) Provide standardized, state-of-the-art neuroimaging acquisition and analysis protocols; and (5) Provide transdisciplinary educational opportunities in neuroimaging and genetics of AD and other degenerative disorders for basic and clinical scientists at all levels, as well as dissemination to the community. The NIC will expand the scientific value of outstanding research programs on campus as well as contribute to national initiatives on dementia (e.g. ADNI, DIAN and ADGC). Examples of IADC related projects that will greatly benefit from support from the NIC include multiple family studies of hereditary dementias and related transgenic animal models developed by IADC investigators, the Indianapolis Healthy Aging Brain Center and African-American Health and Aging Cohort, several MCI related ROI projects, and other innovative programs of the Center for Aging Research. The NIC will work closely with other IADC cores to foster research employing advanced brain imaging that will create important new knowledge regarding dementia.